Lyrical Nanoha: The Belkan War
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Witness the past origins of the Wolkenritter and the Book of the Night Sky during the glory days of Belka, to the twilight of the Kingdom. See the first Mistress of the Book and her guardian during the events that conclude its becoming a Lost Logia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Belkan War**

**This is the backsetting story for Lyrical Nanoha: Belkan Pride. As such, it doesn't feature Nanoha, Fate, or the majority of the usual cast. However, it will portray the past of the Wolkenritter and their first mistress, as well as the first Reinforce, along with their creation, beginnings, and ultimately, the event that marks the Book of the Night Sky's becoming a Lost Logia. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Remnant of Opel**

The piercing cry of beast and warrior echoed over the polluted land they battled upon. A young man in armor forged of magic and metal with noble raiment tarnished by blood and soil wiped blood from his eyes. His blade was cracked and shattered weapons lie around him, yet no other bodies lay among them. A ferocious roar crackled from his opponent, a dragon of massive stature and power.

A single crimson eye glared at the warrior before him where his other eye swelled shut from a grievous wound from the young swordsman's blade. Beast of magical and daemonic origin brought to the mortal world through dark arts, its intelligence was superior to those who summoned him. Thus was how it broke free of the summons and rampaged at a whim.

"Young mortal, your power exceeds your physical limits. How long can you last, with such wounds and limits?"

"I will last till the bones of my body and the light of my soul fade from existence. Too many of my family have you devoured; too many are the innocent you've destroyed, and too long have you rot terror on my countrymen. I will gladly sacrifice myself to end you, dragon."

The beast crossed its arms in a human-like gesture of contemplation before laughing boisterously. Licking its fanged jaws and laying a ring of unholy fire around the man the creature racked its claws over each other.

"Ah, so you are an Opel, one of the miscreants sent away from the kingdom of Belka by your precious King and Queen. Why do you seek to protect that which forsook your ancestors? Join me, and you shall have your vengeance!"

Uttering a prayer of power and lifting his weapon on high, the sword glowed with white light.

"Dragon of darkness, you are not long for this world. You misunderstand my family's charge! For his Majesties and their beloved son!"

One by one, broken blade and shattered hafts, blunted points and snapped strings, all the weapons around him glowed as one. Seeing this spectacle, the dragon unleashed his flames upon the man, drowning him in his fire. Over the crackling flames the voice of the warrior echoed on ethereal incantation.

"_All soldiers called to arms,"_ the weapons levitated and forged themselves back together, as spears, halberds, swords great and small, axes, hammers, and bows surrounded their prey. _"under the banner of the King,"_ The dragon stepped back in panic, never before had any of the man's previous descendants perform such sorcery. _"Form ranks and follow our sacred order . . . Legion's Crusade!"_

As one, every weapon unleashed their savage assault. Toughened hide tore and flesh rent asunder under the onslaught as arrows of magical force pierced and shattered magical defenses. Spears and hafted weapons plunged deep into their target's feet and claws, pinning him to the ground. The dragon's roar of fury and outrage was drowned out by the sounds of a legion of soldiers in the throws of battle.

With his remaining eye, he peered upon the warrior with blade upheld, sweat poured down his strained expression. Bringing the weapon down to point at him, he took the sword in a two handed grip. Draconic orb widened in realization that he would be stabbed between the eyes while pinned by the sudden assault, he summoned the black fires of hell's spawn to impede his adversary.

The battle cry of the swordsman beyond the flames was one he'd recognized countless times, a warrior giving everything he had for one final blow; putting the last of his life into a final gambit, hoping for victory in death. Yet despite his hope in the flames he had summoned, his opponent charged through, piercing the flames intact with shining blade in hands. Their eyes met for a split second and beast spied a greater power in the man's eyes.

"You have . . . !"

Blade tip split through the skull, driving home up to the cross guard, silencing him in his tracks. Sprinting up the dragon's head, the swordsman summoned his last vestiges of strength.

"Ethereal . . ." gripping the sword with all his might, he heaved against the magical dragon bone. "Divider!"

The sword glowed and the magical pressure around them grew immense as the weapon displayed a message across its cross guard.

"_**Ethereal Divider . . . Full Power."**_

The weapon glowed within the skull of his quarry as the dragon unleashed a deafening scream. A white line peered from the back of the great beast and burst forth, splitting the bane of mankind in two as a towering blade of pure magical force rose into the air. Poisoned blood flooded the air and splashed over the member of House Opel. Ignoring the burning poison that began to envelope and asphyxiate him, his eyes searched madly for the one piece of evidence he needed. From the split open gut, a handle protruded far enough for a single hand to wrap around.

Sloshing through the fetid blood and entrails, his body numbing to the poison, he charged as fast as his ragged and worn body would allow. Losing his sight as he closed on the object, he reached desperately, abandoning his own blade. Losing consciousness, only the heavens witnessed the blazing flames that consumed the area.

* * *

"Did you hear? There's a new challenger for the title of Heavenly Knight."

"I heard he's young, I doubt he'll make it."

"Don't be so sure, I heard he comes from House Opel."

"House Opel? I thought they were ousted from the filial lines!"

The streets of the capital buzzed with gossip and speculation over the recent news of a candidate for the King and Queen's ultimate knight supreme. The past thousand years had seen peace and prosperity unlike any other, yet the citizens of Belka knew that without their Knights, the land would've been lost ages ago. Before the King had come wielding the sword Excalibur, the land had been lawless and merciless to the common man. Thieves, monsters, and other evils ravaged the land, doing as they pleased with none to keep them in check.

His advent had been a godsend, erecting law and order and inspiring others to rally under his banner of unification and peace. He held many knights under him, though twelve stood out among others. Despite this however, only a few of those truly shined above their peers. Wielders of swords and sorcery, the Knights of the Round were the nations first and best magic fencers. Among them, Astra Bedivere, Tigra Koho, and Merlin the Archmage were the pillars that supported his Majesty in the founding years and remained faithful throughout his rule.

"Wait, wait . . . that's him! Over there!"

"Shh! He'll hear you!"

The young man walking through the streets wore noble robes of deep purple and gold with flecks of white. His dark black hair was worn to shoulder length, and his bangs hung just to the tops of dark sapphire blue eyes. A ball bounced in front of him and stopped against his feet. Glancing down at the spherical toy with some amusement, he looked to the children hesitantly watching him from behind a bundle of barrels. Smiling, he picked up the child's plaything and tossed it to the smallest of the children.

"I think you lost this. Have fun you lot."

The smallest of them grinned widely and thanked him before running off with his friends in tow.

"Well that's interesting. No scorn for the common folk?"

Turning to look at an older man who looked at him with a bit of disdain.

"House Opel has fallen, you won't make it to meet the King, and they won't let you."

He only smiled and shrugged before adjusting his travel bag on his shoulder. The single sword by his side matched his cloths. The old man glimpsed the sword and flinched.

"I recognize that sword! That's the sword that the dragon Bloodbane swallowed when he defeated the former Heavenly Knight! But that would mean that you!"

Making his way toward the castle, he let the man gawk. It seemed that he wouldn't need to explain much if the sword by his side was proof enough. Gods knew he still had scars from that battle. Bloodbane had waged an infernal battle with the former Heavenly Knight for three days straight before the knight had succumbed to his wounds. He had nearly died fighting the dragon a month ago. Now he felt more or less back to his normal potential.

* * *

Approaching the entrance to the Grand Palace, the castle guards stopped him short of the gates. They each held magical spears and crossed them to bar his passage.

"Who are you who desire to enter the Royal Palace?"

Pulling his pendant from inside his coat pocket, he jingled it a few times in front of them as he spoke.

"I am Omega from House Opel, bearing news for his Majesty and a gift once lost to a fierce foe."

"House Opel is . . ."

"Permitted here by order of the Queen. You would do well to let a guest of the Queen through these gates dear knight."

The guards spun to see Astra Bedivere in his ceremonial dress. His blade Grimhrist was by his side in its sheath. The men stuttered and nodded, opening the entrance to admit Omega.

"My thanks Ser Bedivere. The Queen is most generous and thoughtful to send you to the entrance upon my arrival."

The blonde man nodded and motioned for him to follow as they walked through the palace. Many nobles and knights could be heard gossiping behind fans and hands as a member of Opel walked once again through the hallowed halls of the King. They proceeded up several flights of immaculate staircases. Omega suspected they were traveling the long way to the throne room to give the King and Queen time to situate themselves in the chambers. They halted at a set of grand doors. Saying a silent prayer to the gods, Omega looked to Astra and nodded that he was ready. The Knight nodded and pushed open the doors. Entering upon the announcement of his name, he could feel a stifling tense atmosphere from all those gathered to see who would be granted an audience on such short notice.

Keeping his head held high, but respectful, he entered the grand throne room. Halting at the middle of the room, he knelt on his right knee, keeping his left leg forward. It was a sign that he was giving his heart to those before him. A sign that he held no malice against those who'd admitted him in.

"Your Majesties, Omega Opel at your service. I have returned at last."

"What of your house Omega? Surely your family knows of this visit?"

Lifting his face partially, he sighed.

"I suppose they do milord, but it does them no good to voice objections."

"Why is that?"

"My family is dead Sire. Taken by the Plague and by sword. I am the sole survivor of my lineage."

Murmurs and shocked faces rippled through the nobles in attendance. One of the noblemen spoke up.

"Good riddance! The Opel Family turned on his Majesty! They plotted to kill her Highness the Queen and take the crown for themselves!"

"Here now! He speaks truth!"

Omega grit his teeth together and drew the sword by his side, earning gasps and prompting soldiers to draw their spears. Thrusting the sword into the floor, Omega stood and placed a hand on the pommel.

"Your Majesty, the charge of House Opel is finally complete. We have returned with the Flame Blade Levantine, drawn out from the bowels of the dragon Bloodbane. Your son, the late Heavenly Knight is avenged my King."

The people stood stunned. Everyone had thought the family to be banished from the ranks of the nobility and knighthood. Yet they'd really been sent to face Bloodbane, the dragon of darkness and such violence that the grounds where it had been fought had turned into a poisoned black bog from the deaths. The King stood from his chair and approached the man. Omega stepped away from the sword as the King came near. Taking the blade from its sheath, the ruler glanced up and down its blade.

"Levantine!"

"_**Your Majesty?"**_

The blade's voice rang clear throughout the halls of the castle for the first time in more than a decade. The gathered nobility and knights were held in amazement.

"Can you prove this young man's claim?"

"_**Yes Sire."**_

The weapon glowed and hovered toward Omega. Floating above him, the device summoned the young man's weapon from within him. The King smiled.

"It has been a long time since I laid eyes on that sacred blade young Omega. You've exceeded your ancestor greatly, he never was able to perform the sheathing ritual you now control."

A simple nod of thanks was the King's answer. The weapons glowed and synced with one another and played back the battle between Bloodbane and Omega. Horrified murmurs and terrified cries erupted from the crowds as the bloody and merciless fight replayed before them. The King's eyes widened at the man's final blow against the dragon before diving straight for the Levantine without waiting to let the blood dissipate. The following release of the Flame Blade's power and the incineration of the blood engulfing the seemingly doomed Omega told him everything he needed to know.

As the scenes closed and murmuring resumed, the weapon Omega had wielded faded from view, presumably back into its spatial location within Omega's very being. Taking Levantine in hand, he turned to the outcast.

"Opel Omega, kneel please."

The man resumed his kneeling position. The king took the sword and brought the it down, tapping the man's shoulders with the flat of the blade.

"Omega of House Opel, just as I fulfilled your Father's request to leave the true mission of the Opels a secret, so you and yours have fulfilled your end to the point of death and beyond. For this, I grant you Knighthood and grant you permission to attempt the trial of Heavenly Knight."

"You are most gracious my liege."

"You will be challenged by the three finest of the Knights of the Round. Are you sure of this?"

Another single nod was his only answer. The King looked to his wife at her throne and the woman rose from her chair. She glided toward them with ethereal grace.

"Very well then young Opel. We shall set the day of the test for two days from now. Will this give you enough time to prepare?"

"It is plenty my Lady. You have my thanks."

* * *

Up in one of the balconies above the scene in the throne room, a woman of dark locks and light eyes smirked. She could feel the man's magical power from her place in the room. Part of her wanted nothing more than to be one of the three opponents he'd face in the next two days.

"How are you going to fare against us? This will be interesting, slayer of Bloodbane."

Opel Omega: The last of the Noble Family of the Opels, he is the inheritor of the Intelligent Belkan device: Legion. Even though his is considered young, he is in his mid-twenties. He wields the Legionnaire sword style in accordance with his device's powers. He is also a mage of some aptitude due to his mother's bloodline.

Legion: The Intelligent Device of the Opel Family Line. More will be revealed as the story progresses.

The Belkan King: Wielder of the sacred sword Excalibur, he rules the Belkan Nation alongside his wife. His thirteen Knights of the Round are utterly loyal, and his son died fighting Bloodbane, who swallowed his sword Levantine after he died.

Astra Bedivere: The King's most trusted knight along with Merlin. His device Grimhrist is as famous as he is. He is also Merlin's son, and personal confidant of the Queen.

How will Omega fare against three of the King's best? Will he live up to expectations and achieve the title of Heavenly Knight?

* * *

**Opel Omega:** The last of the Noble Family of the Opels, he is the inheritor of the Intelligent Belkan device: Legion. Even though his is considered young, he is in his mid-twenties. He wields the Legionnaire sword style in accordance with his device's powers. He is also a mage of some aptitude due to his mother's bloodline.

**Legion:** The Intelligent Device of the Opel Family Line. More will be revealed as the story progresses.

**The Belkan King:** Wielder of the sacred sword Excalibur, he rules the Belkan Nation alongside his wife. His thirteen Knights of the Round are utterly loyal, and his son died fighting Bloodbane, who swallowed his sword Levantine after he died.

**Astra Bedivere:** The King's most trusted knight along with Merlin. His device Grimhrist is as famous as he is. He is also Merlin's son, and personal confidant of the Queen.

**How will Omega fare against three of the King's best? Will he live up to expectations and achieve the title of Heavenly Knight?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Belkan War**

**The Wolkenritter are not mine, though Omega, Astra, Tigra ****and others are. If Lyrical Nanoha were mine, we'd have had a lot more Fate action in StrikerS.**

**Bold and Italics represent the speech or telepathy of the Devices.**

**Chapter Two: Understanding the Man**

Opel Omega sat in a chair in the castle's guest quarters. He had separated his Device from his body since he was finally inside the capital walls. Despite this, he felt alienated. All his life, he'd spent in the wild, wandering the countryside in search of Bloodbane. Now with the dragon smitten from the world, he felt strangely empty. Gazing at the blade on the table before him, he reflected on all those who had wielded the blade before him: his father Alexsander Opel, his older brothers, even his magus mother. The sword pulsed and floated upright before speaking to him.

"_**Master, something is troubling you?"**_

"Hm? Oh, I feel out of place here Legion. For all my life, I've lived as a waif, hunting down a dragon. Now that the deed is done and I've returned, I feel empty. Tell me, just how significant was my family before Bloodbane?"

**_"Master, the Opel Family has always been an integral part of the Belkan aristocracy and a pillar of Belka's pride and honor. We will be with you Master."_**

"That comforts me quite a bit Legion. You have my thanks, though it still does little to end my discomfort. Were we always so pragmatic?"

Before his device was able to answer him, a knock at the door drew his attention.

"Enter."

The doors opened to reveal the Queen and her entourage. Beside her stood Astra Bedivere and several attendants along with a few of the noble women. The Knight of the Round had a discreetly apologetic expression on his face. Omega caught the look and inwardly sighed, this would be a test of his patience. He knew the Queen was allowing him to rest before his trial, but how was he to properly prepare when the ladies of society came to his door? Standing respectfully for her Majesty, he bowed as his father had taught him.

"My Queen, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wished to talk more in detail about your family, though if you are not willing to I will not hold it against you."

Omega blinked, he hadn't expected this. Clenching his jaw as he stared at the carpet for a moment, he sighed. He really didn't have anything to lose by doing so, and he figured this would help him sort out his awkward feelings about his current situation.

"Not at all your Majesty, please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Stepping to the side while offering the Queen his chair, he looked to Bedivere and then to the other ladies with a slight look of confusion. The knight shrugged slightly and Omega resigned himself to his unusual predicament. Waiting for the Queen to situate herself, he politely cleared his throat.

"Will the others be joining us?"

"Oh, yes if that's alright with you Ser Opel."

Omega shifted uncomfortably before nodding and motioning toward the other chairs and the couch in the room. Astra smirked as the furniture floated over to the group who 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the simple magic display. The few male knights accompanying him could have easily moved the furnishings, but Omega was obviously doing what just came naturally to him.

'He's had to live on his own and on the move in his hunt for Bloodbane. Naturally, he'd use magic to supplement his daily regiment and everyday activities to speed his progress.'

Once everyone seemed situated, though a few still stood, Omega included. The Queen frowned slightly.

"Omega, won't you take a seat?"

"Only if you insist my Queen."

She nodded empathetically and Omega immediately sat down on what appeared to be air. Astra could sense the magic blade under the man and snickered at the wide-eyed ladies and befuddled knights.

"You're too much like your late Father Omega. I'm surprised your Device tolerates being used as a seat."

Looking over to the man Omega shrugged apologetically.

"They get revenge during my training, so it's a trade. But on with your questions your Majesty."

"Indeed. How is it your whole line is no longer with us? Your family has always been strong."

"Strength matters little to those stricken with the Plague. As for those who died of other reasons, Bloodbane answers those inquiries."

There was a short silence at the mention of the vanquished dragon. The Queen nodded solemnly and pressed onward.

"The King told me that Legion is a special device not unlike his sword Excalibur. From what I saw when you returned to us a day ago, you commanded multiple weapons for your final blow against the dragon. Can you . . . ?"

"Your Majesty . . . with due respect, to ask a warrior about his Device's abilities so bluntly is an affront to all mage swordsmen in the realm."

The Queen looked to Bedivere in a slight stupor at his sudden interruption. Thinking for a moment, she made a face and looked to Omega in apology. The other ladies of society looked to the Knight with a bit of disdain.

"You speak to her Majesty with a rebuke?"

Others nodded and glared at the Knight. Omega interrupted the discomfort in the room by standing and making the sword become visible to everyone. The blade was an elegant double-edged blade measuring about fifty-four inches from pommel to sword tip. Holding it in his dominated hand and placing the tip to the floor while resting his left on the cross guard he smiled slightly.

"I'm not affronted Ser Bedivere. Her Majesty is curious and I'm more than willing to oblige. For one thing." The man looked right into Astra's eyes. "It is one thing for you to know my Device's abilities and another to combat them. Your concern is due to the fact that you are to be one of my opponents in tomorrow's trial isn't it?"

Looks of realization crossed the ladies' faces as Astra bowed slightly toward him.

"That is true, but I'd be ruder to you without speaking up."

Omega sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's hard to walk the path of a Knight and stay true to a chivalric vow isn't it Ser Bedivere?"

Astra looked up from his bow with a humored expression and nodded slightly. Omega looked down his nose at the knight with a quirked smile. Their subtle byplay wasn't missed by their Queen who scoffed in amusement.

"Perhaps I was a bit oblivious to what I was asking, but won't you tell us just a sampling of Legion's ability?"

Keeping his left hand on the sword guard, he waved his right out to his side and a number of blades and other devices appeared like an unfurled wing to his right. The Queen and the others perked and sat straighter in their seats. The assorted weapons circled about the man and laid themselves on the floor before the Queen and the others. Astra re-evaluated the upcoming match.

_'This is a completely different scenario in play. This is definitely a whole new level of sorcery than anything we've seen before.'_

"Legion is a multi-faceted Device with flexibility and adaptability at the front of all its abilities. I can command these at will to appear in my hand or act independently in accordance to my will. My Grandfather began to fully realize its potential and my Father converted it into a practical style of combat. I am in the process of polishing it to the best efficiency possible."

Several people smirked as the Queen smiled and gestured to the ensemble of weaponry.

"Don't you mean perfecting it?"

Each of the weapons began to fade out of sight as they lifted off the floor and circled back around their master.

"I mean no offense your Majesty, but my time hunting Bloodbane and the quest the Opels have been striving for for more than three decades as taught me one thing."

The group leaned forward a bit for him to finish.

"There is no such thing as 'perfection'."

The Queen's brow rose a bit. Chuckling a bit, she smiled genuinely. Her entourage looked to her curiously.

"I am pleased to hear that from you. Your take after your Father so much Omega Opel. I can rest easy knowing that he raised you well. Belka has lost a good man in your Father and a wonderful woman in your mother. His Majesty will be able to rest easy as well."

Bowing deeply, Omega inwardly breathed a bit easier.

"I'm glad to hear that I've met a bit of your expectations. You may want to save your judgments until after tomorrow though."

Realizing the time, the Queen nodded and stood, prompting everyone else to do so as well.

"Yes, you've still the day to rest, are you almost prepared? We have intruded upon that haven't we?"

The man smiled gently and shook his head.

"I don't mind. I think it's natural to be curious about people who return home after so long. Please, if you need anything of me, send someone to get me."

Nodding her acknowledgement, she motioned for everyone to leave the room. When Astra stayed behind, she stopped at the door and looked back with a concerned face. The man shook his head slightly and nodded almost imperceptive. Taking the hint, she had the doors shut behind her, leaving the two men to themselves.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to go through with the trial? You don't really plan on taking the position that the late Prince held do you?"

Taking a seat in the couch and reclining in it. Omega propped his head on a fist and motioned for the knight to take a seat. As he did so, Astra kept a close eye on the reinstated noble. He acted like many nobles did naturally, yet he didn't act the same at the same time.

"I never intended to take the trial, but with their Majesties offering it to me, I can hardly refuse without some backlash can I? At the very least I accepted in order to show all of Belka that House Opel has returned and has always been in good standing. You are the son the Merlin are you not?"

"What does that have to do with this conversation?"

"Tell me Ser Bedivere, have you ever been scorned and had dirt kicked on you? Have you ever had to do such poor favors in order to have a meal at the table? Would you strive to keep your tongue when the whole world considers you shamed though you know full well that you are not?"

"No, I can't say that I have gone through any of that. Nor can I say that I could keep silent."

"I have up to now. Do you know how old I am Bedivere? I turned twenty-four the day I killed Bloodbane. For twenty-four years of my life, I have done all those things, knowing that I was on a sacred assignment directly from the King and Queen who I'd never met until two days ago. I know the poor and the meek, and I have lived in their shoes, no, their lives all these years. While the nobility lives posh lives, our common folk make do and are still happy, though many are not. I do not take this trial for prosperity, but to restore my family name and my family's good standing in the eyes of the people."

"So you're after your title?"

"No," the man paused and took a calming breath. He had raised his voice a bit more than he had wanted to during his little tirade. "No, that isn't the only reason. Honestly, I'm glad I had the moment to speak with her Majesty today. She really is like my parents told me. They described her as a kind and caring, yet curious woman who tends to be aloof and forgetful in the everyday moments of life. Once my standing with the public is restored, I intend to follow my Father's last wish."

This got Astra's attention. Leaning toward him a bit he gestured for him to continue.

"Astra, what is the condition of the Queen's personal guard? While we hunted Bloodbane, we discovered a dark secret that may very well threaten her Majesty and the rest of Belka."

"She has a small group of knights that are at her beck and call. Then there is myself."

Sitting up, he crossed his fingers and propped his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, but you are ultimately bound to answer calls of the King are you not?"

The man nodded, then beginning to see where he was going.

"That is true. Did your Father give you some directive?"

"My Father's late wish was for me to create an exclusive guard to be with her at all times, even in the presence of the King. They are to be an elite cadre of knights loyal not to the King and country, but her Majesty. The Wolkenritter."

"Cloud Knights?"

A single determined nod was the man's only answer. The clarity in the last remaining Opel's eyes told Astra that this threat was not to be trifled with. Nodding his understanding, the son of Merlin stood and extended a hand toward the knight before him. Omega stood and took his peer's hand in his own and they shook to a greater goal. Tomorrow would see the two as opponents, but they both understood now where they stood for their country.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyrcial Nanoha: The Belkan War**

**Disclaimer: MSLN isn't mine, though everything in this story is and is pure speculation on my part about the past of the Wolkenritter.**

**Bold and Italics represent the speech or telepathy of the Devices. Also, I know that Belkan Devices speak German, but for the sake of the majority of people out there who do not know how to pernounce the German dialect, they will be in english after the initial German name of their powers.**

**Also, this is my spin on the Authurian Legend of the Lady in the Lake. None of this is actually recorded, but I thought it would be interesting.**

**Chapter 3: The Trial Pt. 1**

The day of the trial saw Omega Opel waking before dawn's light on horseback traveling to the fabled lake where the King of Belka had been gifted Excalibur from the lady in the lake. Kneeling before the edge of the body of tranquil waters, he clasped his hands together in prayer.

"Sacred Lady of the Lake. I beseech thee to grant me audience. There are times approaching the near future where I fear for this nation. Be ye merciful and gracious to hold council with me."

Omega remained in his position for what seemed like hours repeated those words quietly. His horse, tethered to a tree closest to the waters so it could drink, shied away from the lake's edge when the waters suddenly rippled from the center of the body of water. A single arm portruded from the surface of the fog covered waters and gestured as a voice permeated through the air.

"Who art thou who calls upon me specifically during this early hour? I would here you and take council with you if I but knew your name."

"Omega of House Opel."

There was a stagnant pause and the arm retracted into the waters. Omega swallowed and watched the waters carefully, wondering if his name was the cause of this sudden change. When the waters directly in front of him suddenly parted to reveal a narrow staircase traveling toward the middle of the lake, he jumped back a few paces. Following the trail with his eyes, the stairs stopped at a sealed stone gateway. There was no building around it, only the gateway itself.

"Omega of House Opel. Please, do enter. There is much to discuss and you have little time to spare today do you not?"

Placing his hand over this heart, he checked his breathing. Not realizing that his breathing had become erratic at the sight before him. Calming himself a bit, he tentatively stepped down the stairs and made his way to the gate. As he came closer to the doorway, he could see a carved motif of a coat of arms and shield maiden's on either side of the display. Arriving just in front of the doors, the gateway opened inward. Stepping through the darkened opening he glanced left and right in amazement as he entered into a proverbial Garden of Eden. He honestly didn't know where he was, but he certainly didn't mind it.

Walking down the garden stone path, birds flew back and forth through the numerous fruit and nut trees. Other numerous animals lived among each other in harmony. Wolves with deer, and other carnivores with herbivores without fear. As he approached a circular clearing, his eyes landed on a beautiful, middle aged woman of silver hair and silver eyes that held no irises. The woman turned to face him with a patient smile.

"You appear to be someone with much on their mind and shoulders for one so young. What is so desperate that you would come to beseech me?"

Kneeling before her with his head kept low, Omega thought about his opening words a bit before beginning.

"I come before you with heartfelt concern for the Kingdom of Belka as a whole Lady of the Lake. After I retrieved the sword Levantine from Bloodbane, I saw ominous portents of the future. As the one who bestowed my King's Excalibur to him. I thought that you would be able to provide some enlightenment for my muddled mind."

The woman looked to the small furry creature she cradled in her lap before nodding once. Turning her attention back to him, she bid him to lift his face.

"I am surprised that you would not request assistance from the young King's advisers or his Knights of the Round."

"With due respect my lady, the portents I saw were of traitors and wicked aristocrats, though specific faces were never revealed to me. I can't trust anyone with my mind's thoughts when I've only just returned to the Kingdom's homeland."

Nodding at his words. The Lady of the Lake stood after shooing away the fluffy animal in her lap. The woman wore a long single piece gown that sparkled like a million stars at night. Motioning for him to follow her, Omega stood and shadowed her as she proceeded further into the garden. As they entered another clearing, she approached a seat with a small table in front of it. Taking a seat, she motioned for him to join her at the table. Walking to a chair and bringing it to the table, he took a seat opposite of her.

"Though I am not to meddle in the affair of the world directly, I can offer you the council and thoughts you desire to sort out."

"You have my thanks. The Queen is my main concern. She is a kind and nurturing, and I am afraid that those who would harm his Majesty would use her as the main form of attack." When he noticed that he was being closely listened to, he continued. "My late Father's dying wish was that I protect her through any means possible. He desired that I form a personal retinue of knight loyal to her alone, and no one else, not even the King."

The woman smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. Looking at him through slit eyes, she suspected where he was going with this.

"Are you asking, in a rather round about method, the grant them blades and shields as I gave the young stripling King?"

"I was not to that point yet and that was not my original intention. The son of Merlin is trustworthy, and I've resolved to create their arms and armor with his assistance. I was going to ask if there were any way possible to cancel Excalibur's power should it ever turn against her Majesty."

Omega's inquiry made the mystical woman pause for a moment. She herself knew of the weapon's power quite well, yet his goal was intriguing.

"You desire a fail safe should Excalibur ever be stolen and turned against the Queen. Hmm. I can see where you are coming from."

Bowing his head a bit, he bowed in his seat grateful that she understood his intentions.

* * *

Astra Bedivere stood outside the Queen's chambers and knocked twice to request entrance. The light voice within answered.

"Enter."

Opening the doors, he entered to see the ladies in waiting finishing the last touch up on the Queen's ensemble for the day. The sight before him made him pause in his step.

"Ah, your Majesties. My apologies, I wasn't aware that both you and the King were here."

"Relax Bedivere. It's quite alright. Tell me, how are the preparations for the day's festivities coming along? Are you prepared to test Omega Opel?"

Astra clenched his jaw shut. He had wanted to tell this to the Queen first, but he relaxed, figuring this was probably better anyway.

"I am prepared, though I doubt this with be less of a test and more of an all out battle. All of that aside, it won't do us much good when no one knows where the man of the day is."

The two sovereigns of the kingdom turned to look at him in surprise.

"Ser Omega isn't here?" Approaching the Queen, he produced a sheaf of paper that he had found in the man's room. Glancing over the message written for her, she smiled softly. Folding the message again, she let a light laugh leave her lips.

"My dear?" The King looked to his wife curiously. She shook her head lightly and held up a hand to forestall his worry.

"It's alright. He's gone to see the Lady. He mentioned that it concerned the Kingdom and that he would be on time. We should continue with the day as normal." The men shrugged. If the Queen thought it was alright to proceed as normal, they didn't see anything against it. Excusing himself, Astra stepped out of the room. As he began walking down the halls to finish his own preparations, he turned down another corridor to see a small number of the other Knights of the Round talking amongst themselves.

"Good day everyone. What seems to be the problem?"

The cluster of knights turned to meet Astra. A woman with dark hair and violet tips stepped forward with a slightly perturbed expression.

"Everyone here is wondering just how genuine that boy from House Opel really is. How do we know that he didn't get lucky against Bloodbane?" Astra frowned in disappointment at his fellow Rounds.

"Is that how you all feel?" Nods went around the group. "That's a bit understandable, though I'm quite surprised and disappointed in the lot of you. Tigra, you especially. You are the example of the fact that the Knights of the Rounds need not be from the nobility. I thought you of all people would understand him. Omega has gone without the use of his title his whole life, he could have easily just left the country for good without anyone knowing and yet he kept the course and slew that infernal dragon without aide from others." Another of the Rounds stepped up.

"So you say Astra, and perhaps you are correct. However, he has returned and the King has reinstated him, not to mention offered him the chance to ascend to the title his son held. None of us have been granted that opportunity." Placing a hand to his face and sighed in exasperation, Astra understood his fellow peers' agitation, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Listen, all of you. I understand your misgivings about him. However, this is his test. I also think his Majesty gave him this opportunity not to give him the title, but for him to clear his family before the entire kingdom. The Opels were given the secret, or rather, suicidal task of hunting down that damned dragon and bringing back Levantine. My father Merlin never thought the sword could be retrieved, but believed that someone of the Opel Family would be the only one to stand a chance of doing so. Merlin knew the ancestors of Omega and I always heard him muttering under his breath that it was only a matter of time before one of them succeeded. Their line has a history that predates the King."

"Like that really matters?"

"It does matter Knights of the Round. I also find it rather disturbing that you lack faith in my decision. Does Astra alone truly deserve his title as a Round among the seven of you? I certainly hope this negative feeling does not include the other five Knights."

The group as a whole turned and bowed to their liege as he approached with his wife. Several attendants were exchanging glances at each other behind the two rulers. Gossiping and dissension among the Rounds was unheard of.

"Your Majesty!"

The King looked at the small group and shook his head in disappointment.

"I gave all of you similar tests for your positions just as I am giving him this one in order to prove himself not to me, but to the people of Belka. Too long have I gone without council from an Opel. They are a good family and I see that keeping his honor and request a secret was a mistake now. Though back then if the nation had known, I would have likely been ousted from the throne for such an order."

"Are you serious your Majesty?"

"I am Tigra Koho. You disappoint me the most. You are of common birth and yet I allowed you to prove your worth to the nation. Yet a man of noble standing and great humility has returned to his home that he has never been to his whole life and you would spurn him? Perhaps I've misjudged my knights." Tigra dropped to her knees and placed her face to the floor. Those witnessing the moment swallowed. Even the other Knights were stunned. Rarely did anyone those days abased themselves so.

"I've shamed myself. Forgive me." The King knelt and lifted her face to look at his.

"You will earn my trust again Tigra Koho. It will not be easy either. You will accompany Ser Bedivere in testing him this afternoon." She nodded silently as he rose to face the remainder of the Knights. "The original plan was for three of you to face him. However, I see that this negative aura around you concerned Ser Omega needs a harsh lesson in order to enlighten you all. Therefore, the seven of you will face him today. Astra, Tigra, Sebring, Chubasco, Barchetta, Biturbo, and Merak all at once."

The entire group around the King blanched, including the Queen. Placing a nervous hand on his shoulder, she looked at him in genuine concern and shock.

"Beloved? Has their words spurned you so? I acknowledge his strength, but over half of the Knights?" Her husband glanced at her with steeled eyes and she shuddered.

"I know of what I speak of. If anything, you have seen the proof of the power of the Omega's ancestors firsthand. You've seen it whenever we've been together during the night." The company they kept swallowed, blushed, or politely looked another direction as she turned beet red.

"Dear! I can't believe you just . . . wait, the scar that Avalon couldn't heal?!" Eyes swiftly returned to them at her words in shock.

"Yes, his Grandfather was helping me polish my swordsmanship with Excalibur using the very device we saw when Levantine played back his battle against Bloodbane. Merlin spoke to me telling me not to underestimate him and yet I did and it nearly cost me my life. Afterward, he spoke saying that he had not mastered the weapon, that a true master would be able to hide it within himself."

"Omega's device . . . by the gods."

"Yes, I firmly believe that he has far surpassed his ancestors though he may not realize it himself. You all would do well to face him at full strength. Do not and you will not only insult him, but me as well. You already have insulted me once with this. I will not tolerate it again."

The silence as he left with the Queen close behind him was stifling.

* * *

"Well young Omega. I must say that your hypothesis is sound and your mind is sharp. I shall assist you in your endeavor if you would promise me but one thing."

"If it is within my power I will do what I can."

The woman stood and took his hands in hers before kneeling on the floor before him.

"Watch over my son." Omega blinked.

"Son? You bore a child?" The woman nodded and gestured to a small locket around her neck. Removing it, she handed it to him. When he opened the small trinket and looked upon the picture, he gasped. "Lady of the Lake, you . . ."

She placed a finger over his lips to gently silence him. Standing and returning to her seat, she looked to him imploringly. Placing the small jewelry on the table between them, he nodded respectfully, vowing to uphold his promise.

"I will do my best. Should I tell him?"

"No, if his father has not informed him, then there is no need to. Just watch over him." Omega stood from his chair and placed a hand over his heart.

"I will my lady. My thanks for your assistance and time. I must be going else I be late."

She nodded as watched him leave. A single tear slid down her face as she picked up the locket and cradled it in the palm of her hand. Her lover was gone, and their son now flew on his own, never knowing that his mother was still alive, though she was cursed to never leave her lake prison.

"Take care, oh jewel of House Opel. Your power is your curse. Yet it is also your blessing. I pray that you find the balance on the knife's edge of this existence we call life. If times really are shifting to what you foresaw in the visions, then you must be strong and stand tall against all odds."

* * *

The grounds leading to the arena, were packed with people after the announcement two days ago of the Trial of Opel Omega to ascend to the title of Heavenly Knight. People from across the land murmured with excitement and mixed feelings over the return of House Opel. In the waiting area for the Knights of the Round, Sebring, Chubasco, Barchetta, Biturbo, and Merak prepared themselves for the trial. Tigra sat off to herself thinking over the King's words and the look in his eyes when he had admonished her. They had held a stern disappointment, but underneath it all, what had made her fall to her knees was the strong sense of sadness. Sadness that she had forgotten who she was and why she had ascended to the Rounds.

_'I can't believe how I've fallen. Father and Mother would berate me harshly for my error. I can't make that mistake again. But now he faces seven of us. Is it even possible for him to fight like this?'_

Astra concentrated on his Device Grimhrist. Thinking about unlocking the first limiter on the weapon, he decided that going full force as the King said when there were to be seven of them against only him was overdoing it. He also thought of the countless number of bystanders who would be witnessing the display.

_'Having seven of us go all out against a single man in front of so many is too risky. Even the magical barricades protecting them from harm aren't that strong. What is his Majesty thinking?'_

Sebring, a man of this late twenties, hefted his great sword Hrunting with a satisfied grin. He felt no problems going full force. His childhood friend Biturbo shared his sentiment with his spear Caladbolg. Merak fingered his daggers tentatively. He hadn't seen the King so infuriated internally. Though he had controlled his expressions, the man's eyes still burned in his mind. They were furious and ablaze in insulted anger. Part of him was amazed that the man hadn't expelled them then and there. Chubasco and his sister Barchetta talked among each other as he leaned on his war hammer as she polished her shield and sword.

"I'm starting to worry about this whole situation Barchetta." Looking up from her shield, she nodded in agreement.

"Me to brother. Going full force . . . it's overkill against a single man with the seven of us. I know that Sebring and Biturbo have been inching for a fight like this. Tigra's got to regain the trust of his Majesty, so I know she'll go all out once her initial hesitation fades. Merak seems more worried about our standing with the King as a group now that anything else. Astra's worrying about the people here more than Omega, though I'm sure that he's at the back of his mind."

"What about you sister?" The woman stopped polishing the shield. Looking up to the ceiling, she set aside her arms and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I guess if he comes after me, I won't hold back, but I think only attacking him when he's focused on me should suffice. What of you brother?"

"The same here I guess. I think I'll go all out anyway though. I was part of the original three along with Tigra and Astra anyway."

The person who entered the room, made the group kneel as one. The Queen motioned for all of them to stand. As they did so, she sighed and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Are you all prepared?" The group nodded as one. "Good. I will tell you now. From what my husband the King has told me, if you hold back against Omega, he will likely know it and be insulted. We have had the mages and staff reinforce the barriers yet again. They will hold back your powers from the crowds gathered today. The other five members of the Rounds have also voiced their concerns with your actions today. They will be watching as well. I wish you well." Standing, she left the room and the Knights chewed on that information. Sebring smirked.

"I feel sorry for him you know. This is overkill and you all know it. I don't mind being given permission to use full power though."

Astra and Tigra scowled at him, as did Chubasco and Barchetta. He was always a loose cannon. His power was sufficient, more than enough, but his thirst for battle was a bit extreme. Biturbo was the same way, though he did have a measure pride about him. They guessed that made him more tolerable in a sense, though his slightly lecherous streak left something else to be desired.

"You would be wise to curb your enthusiasm a bit. His Majesty told us to despite knowing it will be seven on one. What do you think he knows that we don't? This makes me more worried about us than this Omega fellow." Tigra nodded in agreement with Merak's comment.

Before anyone could say anything else though, a knight entered the room.

"It is time. Please follow me."

The group filed out of the waiting room and down the halls befor arriving at the entrance to the arena floor. The place was enormous, spanning two hundred meters long and one hundred wide for the arena floor alone. The seven Knights of the Round waited for their announcement with varying postures. Astra and Tigra were the only two to stand calmly by, though the reasons for their calm natures were different. Astra knew the man a bit from their discussions and he held nothing against him. Tigra took deep calming breaths, vowing to follow her liege's order to regain his broken trust.

* * *

In the royal box, the King stood as he waved to his subjects who were cheering madly. When the Queen appeared and joined him, the cries only grew in volume. Despite all the accolades, he knew a great number of them remained silent as well. He regarded them with humored eyes.

"Those who remain silent are more concerned with the importance of this event. They are the ones who realize the weight of this day. Much less who our subject is undergoing this trial."

"I did not find him in the opposing waiting area. Where is he?"

"He will arrive. Whatever his business was earlier, he will be here."

Looking back out to the throngs of Belkans, he held out a hand for silence. The multitudes steadily died down as they waited his words.

"Citizens of Belka! Today is a day of great import to the whole nation. A man has sacrificed a great deal, and as a result, our late Heavenly Knight's sword Levantine has been recovered from the dreaded demon dragon Bloodbane!" Taking the sword in hand, he raised it above his head for all to see. The crowds rippled with muddled conversations and shock. "This has been his family's charge from me for many years. Now, he was returned. People of Belka today he will be proving himself against seven of your Knights of the Round. May I present: Sebring, Barchetta, Biturbo, Chubasco, Merak, Tigra, and Astra."

As the seven Knights entered when the doors swung open, the crowds buzzed with heated conversations. Seven Knights of the Round was unheard of. Many began to believe that they would each take him on one-on-one. But even then, to fight seven was daunting. Down below, Sebring smirked.

"Can't blame them for this kind of reaction. Even the common folk know this is crazy. No offense Tigra." The woman bit her lip for what she really wanted to say.

"None taken." _'Jerk'_

The attendant at the opposing gates cringed his hands nervously.

* * *

"Ser Omega isn't here yet. What do I do when his Majesty announces him?"

The sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears and he turned in time to see the man in question rush around the corner. He wore a long cloak of deep violet with gold trim with a hood that held a silver chain that dangled in an arc off the front.

"My apologies for the tardy arrival. I'm here." The attendant sighed and nodded toward the doors. Omega stood before the doors and took a calming breath. He could hear the crowd outside. He had expected this, but experiencing it was quite different. Cracking his knuckles, he focused on his magical center. "Father, Mother, it is time to formally return to the kingdom."

The King announced his name and the crowd's abruptly went silent as a whole. Swallowing, he nodded at the attendant and entered the arena floor. The light from the sun was bright and he was thankful for the hood. He never imagined the arena being so large and spacious. Looking before him, he frowned when he saw seven individuals lined up across from him. Part of him suspected something had occurred to prompt this change while he was gone this morning.

_'Seven of them. I might venture that the other four were disgruntled at the trial's announcement and wanted to throw down the gauntlet.'_

Looking up between the gap in the chain and the edge of the hood, he saw an brief apologetic look from the Queen before she returned to her stoic gaze. Smirking, he realized what had likely happened while he was gone.

"His Majesty probably heard talking among them and wasn't pleased and is pitting them against me to prove my worth to them. Heh, alright then your Majesty, I'll play along."

Reaching up, he pulled back his hood and exposed his face to the sun. There was immediate consternation among members of the crowd along with five of the seven Knights.

"He's so young! You're telling us this is the man who slew Bloodbane?!"

Sebring and Biturbo looked back and up toward the King, who nodded and they turned back in shock. In the distance, Omega removed the cloak to reveal a white ensemble highlighted by deep royal purples and embellished in gold. The Knights and most of the older people in the crowds recognized it as the formal dress of House Opel in all its glory.

"Knight Armor, Call to Arms!"

**Legion: "Vorbereitung der Sortie. (Prepare to Sortie.)"**

The man exploded in a twister of magical force that made the seven brace themselves as the audience pushed back into their seats and thousands of eyes grew wide. There was a brief flash of light that resembled a coat of arms before the magical typhoon lifted to reveal Omega in his armor. Similar in color to his uniform, he wore a light breastplate with silver greaves and gauntlets. An outer long coat underneath the breastplate trailed down to his mid shin and he wore a headband of white. Yet, despite the armor, he had no visible weapon on his person.

Biturbo stepped forward and pointed his spear at the man.

"No weapon? Do you mock us?"

Omega looked up toward the royal box.

"Your Majesty, has this trial begun?" The single, sharp nod he received told him the answer. Lifting a hand up, he waved at the Knights, motioning them to come at him. "Very well then. Come! Feel the power that has been absent from Belka for generations!"

Before Astra could stop them, Sebring and Biturbo simultaneously charged with spear and great sword. The speed with which they closed on Omega awed the crowd as Astra and the others hung back to see just how Omega would react. It was clear to the rest of them that Omega had clearly taunted them into performing a reckless charging attack. Biturbo thrust as he closed in. Knowing he was slightly ahead of Sebring, if he missed, then his fellow Knight would immediately attack.

"Try this! Himmel Piercer!"

**Caladbolg: "Himmel Piercer. (Sky Piercer)."**

The spear sprouted a pair of wings and accelerated as he rushed the white and violet knight. Omega's eyes sharpened as he raised his hand up in a fighting stance. Biturbo's eyes widened in shock.

_'Bare handed? Has he lost his mind?!'_

" Schirmherrschaftsverteidiger!"

**Legion: "Schirmherrschaftsverteidiger. (Aegis Defender)"**

The man's fist shined with lightly glowing runes. Just moments before the spear came into reach, Omega came down on the spear with his right fist, forcing the tip to ram into the ground, sending shockwaves through the earth and ripping a fissure several meters long behind him. Before he could recover, Omega came up with a fiercesome left uppercut followed by a right flip kick that sent the man through the air back in the direction he charged from. The spear remained in the ground as Biturbo flew past Sebring.

"Lucky counter boy! Strike him hard! Terra Zerquetschen!"

**Hrunting: "Jawohl. Terra Zerquetschen. (Terra Crush)"**

Sending the sword through the ground, spires of earth shot up in a rushing strike toward him. Holding his hands before him in a shielding nature, Omega dug his heels into the earth to brace himself. The strike battered the shield of magical force before kicking up enough earth and dust to block everyone's view for several moments. Sebring retrieved Biturbo's Device and tossed it back to the knight who was recovering from the blows he took.

"Heh, that's how you're supposed to strike. Hey buddy, here's your weapon, that was pretty embarrassing."

"Oh be quiet . . . Sebring, behind you!"

The larger man turned with his guard up to see Omega in the middle of several broken earthen spires. His barrier remained active and his person was uninjured, though he was dusted and coughed from the kicked up debris.

"He's unharmed? Wait, is he a defensive type?"

Omega stepped out of the rubble and patted himself off from all the dust he could.

"Impressive, though a bit reckless from both of you. That technique is destructive, but too wanton. It wastes too much energy and can harm those who aren't involved in your battles. Your names?"

"Cocky aren't ya? The name's Sebring and the one you beaned with your foot is Biturbo. Don't worry about the others, you'll have your hands full with the two of us."

"Such bold words from the first two to strike. Don't you know that the first to strike are normally the first to fall?"

Sebring grit his teeth and lunged with a downward strike. Omega narrowed his gaze as he lowered his stance and held his hand back and to his right side as if grasping a sword. Sebring brought the sword down in a massive swing. The crowd gasped.

"Go down!" Omega smirked.

"You first Ser Sebring."

Omega swung upward, meeting the blade with empty air until the Knight of the Round collided with a hard edged object. A crater formed underneath his feet from the impact of the strike. The two men struggled to prevail against each other in a match of strength. Sebring followed the weapon in Omega's hands and whistled, clearly impressed. They were locked in a battle of great swords. Where he had gotten it, he didn't know but he felt exhilarated. The crowd recovered from their shock and roared in excitement. The King smirked as the Queen sighed in relief. For a while, she feared that the people would riot.

Astra nodded, impressed as well. Clearly, Omega meant to enjoy this battle, regardless of his opponents. Drawing Grimhrist, he waited, biding his time. He knew that somewhere out there were other weapons for the man to call upon, so he decided patience was the best option for him at the moment. Tigra stood her ground as she readied her bow and arrows. It was unbelievable, she could tell just from the armor on him that his magical aptitude was remarkable. Merak and the twins stood to either side in shock. None of them had been able to take one of Sebring's blows head on, yet Omega stood in a deadlock. Merak fingered his daggers idly.

"If his defenses are strong enough to repel Sebring then why am I here? My daggers won't do squat to him. The best I could hope to do his confuse him with my speed. Then again, the moment he realizes that I'm just a diversion who can't really threaten him, he'll just ignore me."

"Then make it count the first time."

"You really don't mince your words do you Tigra?" The members of the Rounds smirked as a whole.

The two locked combatants broke the deadlock by forcing each other back before launching into a successive string of strikes, blocks, and counters. Each move flowed freely between exchanges and the magical force could be felt by the whole arena as the men swung with everything they had. The King smiled widely in excitement.

"They're just wailing on each other like barbarians on the surface, but underneath it all they're analyzing each other's sword strokes and trying to gain an upper hand."

"Who do you think is superior Darling?" He glanced at the Queen from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"In terms of great sword technique, Sebring is superior. The Opels are known to be jacks of all trades and masters of nothing. He won't win this exchange with the great sword. He's bring out something else entirely. Just keep watching."

The crowd stopped wailing and cheering after thirty seconds as the two knights actually picked up their paces and kept on the offensive, neither man hesitating in the slightest.

"How long are they going to keep going?!"

"Have they even breathed once?"

"This is how the House of Opel fights?"

"Keep quiet or you'll miss it!"

Sebring was grinning from ear to ear as they clashed with nothing held back. Omega's face was calm and analyzing as he trades blow for blow. A small smirk was his only other expression. The ground around them was scarred from wild swings and the integrity of the earth between them was steadily giving out. It looked like a rampaging pack of boars had rutted the earth with their tusks at their feet.

_'I thought he was a pasty noble, but he really can take the heat and give it out. I just might like this kid.'_

Sebring raised his sword to cleave in a straight down slash when he noticed that Omega was doing the same. Thinking that he was trying to attempt another massive blade lock, his eyes widened a fraction when he saw the weapon that Omega was holding vanish from his grip. Already on a full strength downswing, he gasped when Omega stepped into the strike, bringing his hands down as well as if he still held his sword.

"His hands are switched!"

The man's right hand smashed down on the pommel of the great sword Sebring held. The heavy blade slipped from Sebring's left hand and the downward momentum made him lean forward, breaking his balance. He could only watch as Omega's following left cupped the pommel and pulled the pommel upward, spinning the sword completely away from Sebring's remaining hand. Omega's right hand gripped the handle just underneath the cross guard before the blade bit into the ground. Bringing his foot forward to catch himself, Sebring froze as Omega swung upward.

The crowds sat in hushed silence as the dust settled again and Omega stood with a defenseless Sebring hovering over him. Hrunting was in Omega's hands and was about to leave its cleaving slash through the ground and into its master, yet didn't move any further. Sebring swallowed as Omega eyed the man with set resolve.

"House Opel Dark Succession Technique, Night of the New Moon. You know how it would have been if this was a fight to the death right? Ser Sebring?"

_'My momentum would have made up for the lack of power behind his upward swing and my own sword would have cleaved me clean in half. What a technique. There couldn't have been any hesitation or my strike would've have landed solid. What a man. Is this why His Majesty was so confident in his abilities?'_

Falling to one knee in front of the man, he bowed his head with a satisfied grin.

"Yes. I do Ser Omega. I fought you with nothing held back, yet my mindset was the fall of me. I acknowledge your power and strength. Well done."

Omega released his hold on Hrunting and sighed heavily. Wiping his forehead, he smiled widely.

"Good. Quite frankly, I can't lift that blade without momentum. I don't know how you do it Ser Sebring. That's impressive all on its own. Thank you for the match."

Omega extended his hand and Sebring stared at it a moment with a slack jaw.

_'This guy . . .'_

"I want a rematch sometime you hear? You've got them to fight now. Good luck." The two shook hands firmly, a new friendship forged. The crowd recovered from it shock and awe and rancorous cheers exploded from the stands. Stepping past Sebring, who took his sword in hand and walked off to the sidelines to watch the next match up, Omega twirled his hands above his head as a spear appeared. Spinning it about, he set himself in a neutral horse stance, with the pole arm in an equal grip in both hands as he faced Biturbo, who stood with his own Device.

"Ser Biturbo. Everything you have if you would."

The man set himself in an aggressive stance.

"Guess it's my turn. Geez what happened to everyone fighting him at once? But you know, I might just enjoy this."

The crowds roared with anticipation. Up in the royal box, the other five Knights watched with held tongues. One of the group huffed.

"Sebring had that coming. At least Biturbo should be a bit more cautious now."

"Don't be so sure. This could still be interesting though."

"Guess we'll find out won't we Diablo?"

"Indeed Espada. Indeed we will."

* * *

**All of the Knights of the Round are named after cars, keeping in the tradition of the Lyrical Nanoha series. Can you name their companies?**

**The trials have begun. What will Astra have in store for Omega when the time comes? How with he fair against Biturbo and Caldebolg? R&R guys.**


End file.
